I Like Her
by RebekahWriter13
Summary: I had request to show how Jane and Loki got close. It took me a while, but I managed to get it out. This happens just after the movie the Thor: Dark World. Note: This is my own story-line, I have nothing to do with the actors or writers of Marvel Comics. I also mention SHIELD, but no SHIELD characters are used.


Thor, Darcy, Jane, Ian, and Erik were sitting down at the local diner back in New Mexico. Jane has got called by SHIELD to write out reports of Thor last visit. Thor placed his mug down after his third coffee.

"Waitress, Another." The waitress rushed over slightly intimated by the muscular man.

"Please." Jane added while she watched the older woman pour the hot, black liquid.

"Can I get you something else?" The waitress asked holding the coffee pot.

"No, but Thank you." Jane spoke before anyone could get anything out.

"I think Loki, would like this." Thor took another drink.

"You mean the New York Destroyer," Darcy laughed it off, she kicked Ian making his laugh awkwardly.

"He didn't do that alone." Thor sighed, and Jane rolled her eyes.

"Yes, he had help with several giant robotic dragons." Darcy blew off her bosses reaction.

"Don't you and Ian have something to do?"

"You heard about the interview with the news?" Ian was confused.

"She does now." Darcy stood up, grabbed his hand and squeezes it. He mouthed the word "Ow."

"Thank you for breakfast," Darcy pulled Ian away.

"Whatever happened to Loki?" Erik's lips quivered at the name.

"He died saving us." Thor explained for the tenth time. Erik just did not believe either one of them.

"I was never really dead." He stood behind Thor. No one saw him come in. Erik's eyes got wide and he passed out falling out of his chair. Jane and the waitress checked on Erik. Thor got up and hugged his brother, confused.

"I saw you die." He whispered.

"It was an illusion brother just like I did with your arm."

"We need to talk. . . " Thor hated the sound of those word almost as much as Loki hated to say them. Jane knew something wasn't good or the omelet she had was not agreeing with her.

"But first, Loki, you must try this" Thor was so excited.

"Waitress, could you bring a coffee. . ." Thor looked down at the waitress helping Erik up. Thor looked at the look of disappointment on Jane's face.

"Please." He added. Jane nodded.

"I'm going to pay the bill and take Erik home." Jane explained and kissed Thor on the cheek.

"Please talk to Loki and get him to apologize to Erik." She whispered kissing Thor again. She was not sure what she was getting herself into. They paid the bill, while Loki sat down: he felt the confusion and tension in the air. The waitress brought an extra cup and poured the hot, black liquid in each cup. Loki tried to sip the hot drink. . . but he spits it on Thor.

"It's hot and bitter." Thor looked down at his coffee stained shirt.

"You can add cream and sugar. Coffee is usually hot, but they make ice coffee now." The waitress grabbed extra napkins, a glass of ice, and some cream and sugar. She showed Loki how to add it and mix it in his coffee. He enjoyed it more with the cream and sugar.

"Now, Loki, you said we need to talk." Thor hated to repeat his brother's words.

"Odin is looking for you." He was quick in his words.

"The Allfather knows where I am located. He knew what I felt for Jane." Thor knew something was not right.

"Actually. . ."

"Lo-ki!" Thor started to growl.

"Loki, what did you do?" Thor stood up.

"The Allfather was asleep, and made you think I was him, illusion magic brother." Loki did not say he was sorry; both brothers knew he was not.

"So now the Allfather is looking for me?"

"Loki, you, idiot!" Thor started to breath heavier. He rushes out of the diner, Loki follows him.

"Thor, what is wrong? Just go up to Odin and tell him what you told me." Loki played it cool.

"This not just like one of your simple parlor trick, brother. I was supposed to be there. I had no idea the Allfather was asleep."

"Tell him that. . . pass the blame on me. I don't care." Neither believed Loki's words.

"What are you doing?" Thor questioned Loki.

"I'm curious. . ." Loki for dramatic effect.

"I'm curious to why you would rather live in Midgard with a Midgardian then be king." Thor laugh with the thought of Jane.

"Talk to Jane, really get to meet her and you'll know why." Loki thought about it as they walked the several blocks to her apartment.

They entered Jane's apartment, Jane was in front of her computer. She had Erik laying her bed. . . He needed to just calm down. She looked up to see the look on Thor's face; she knew it wasn't good.

"I need to go work something out at Asgard. Loki will stay here. I will be back, I promise." She felt her stomach fall. She had no idea what to do with an Asgardian who wanted to take over Midgard. At the same time, she was confused, he had saved her life.

"He doesn't have his scepter. You'll both be find. Talk to him, get to know him. . ." She gave Thor a fake smile in a agreement. She had completely forgotten about Erik's fear.

She rushed over to Thor and gave him a huge kiss. Loki watched wondering what exactly does she saw in his brother. Thor took Mjölnir and exited Jane's apartment. Jane looked at Loki, who was scanning her half full book shelf, and rolled her eyes. She felt like she was babysitting.

"You'll hurt your eyes rolling them like that. . . " Loki sighed pulling a Physic book. He sat on the couch skimming through the book.

"Loki, why are you here?" She was straight forward with her words.

"Odin needed Thor." Loki was not interested in her book. He tosses the book to his side.

"Do you have any useful books?" Loki laughed at his statement.

"Sorry, I didn't know I was catering to an Asgardian sorcerer." She fought back.

"What are you doing?" Loki was simply changing the subject, both knew he didn't care.

"I'm writing a report for SHIELD." She looks at the screen half filled with words.

"Do you mention me?" He really did have a narcissistic streak about him.

"No. Nor did I mention that you used illusion magic to make Thor believe you were dead." She surprised him. He was momentarily speechless.

"I wanted his last view of me to be positive, I guess." She wasn't sure if he was saying to sound good or if he was really sincere.

"Growing up, Thor and Frigga saw the good in me. I never showed it much, but they knew." He sighed.

"So is that when I slapped you, you still saved me?" Jane was confused.

"You mean something to my brother, so I believe you should mean something to me." Loki words were there, but neither one knew just how earnest they were.

"It was Odin that treated me so wrong. . ." He sighed swallowing his tears.

"If your father treated you twice as bad as he treated me, a guest in his kingdom, no wonder why you turned out the way you did." Loki laughed at her reaction to Odin.

"It was always much worst," he sighed. "So much worst." Jane walked into her kitchen grabbed her ice cream hidden the back of the freezer, current flavor was chocolate chip cookie dough, and two spoons.

She walked back in, carefully moves her text book that was thrown. She then sat down next to Loki. He was slightly confused.

"When things don't work out for me, I take some time for myself. I eat ice cream and watch TV. I normally watch documentaries, but I will let you have the controller." He grabbed the controller and began to flip the channels. Cartoons were funny for a few moments, until he realized that the coyote was never going to get the roadrunner. Then he saw two female working on house hold chores arguing over the same guy.

"Do you think that will ever be us?" Loki asked watching Jane dig her spoon into the ice cream.

"I hope not. I hate to clean." They both laughed.

"Try some," Loki struggled with the spoon against the frozen dessert. He finally managed to get a spoonful. He licked it at first not sure what it would be like. . . It was cold, creamy, and very sweet. Then he got chunks of chocolate and dough, he was able to not focus on the bad things in the world, even for just that one second. He smiled and flipped the channel to see several women yelling about how their man was cheating on them with another guy. The crowd was going wild, throwing punches and chairs. Jane shook her head and laughed. He saw a woman say "I want total power over him."

"I like her."

Loki's prayer © 2015


End file.
